The Schneecestious Time of Year
by Starkiller141
Summary: It's Dustmas and the three lovely Schnee women have the manor all to themselves, may not be a "classic" holiday story, but I like to think smutty covered stories can become a classic in time ;) (I would put Willow in the pairing but she isn't on the character list) (lemon, if the name doesn't give it away)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, this story serves three purposes. One, it's a simple Christmas special smut to play on the holidays to get me more followers and grow my increasing ego. Two, it may serve as a better re-telling of the chapter from "Mothers and Daughters" that many and myself found rather lackluster. Three, simply ya'lls enjoyment, it Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever and I felt like doing something special like "Salem's Halloween of Temptation". ANYWAY, hope ya'll enjoy it and as usual comments are welcomed/encouraged/wantedformyego and a happy holidays.**

 **Holiday-e Intro:**

Throughout the Schnee manor not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,

except for the three lovely Schnee women, who were all alone, in a rather large house,

They were going about their favorite Dustmas tradition

no butlers nor maids were cleaning the house, for the staff were all at home, legal work restrictions and all that

Jacques and Whitley were off in Mistral, for a holiday business meeting, just in time, for the Schnee women's bodies, were in such needing

Daughter and mother and daughter again, loved this time of year, for it left all the house and copious amounts of beds, all to them

They would need many as they were too lazy to clean, and were thankful for the emptiness for how much they screamed

Gentle touches here and there, had every Schnee woman, gasping for air

When this lovely tradition started, none could remember, but that didn't stop them from eagerly waiting for it every December

Now the rhyming ends here, and the true smut shall start, but it shall return next Christmas, leading into just as much lust.

 **Actual Smut:**

Willow loved Dustmas with her daughters.

Weiss was eating her out with skill she had acquired at Beacon, while Winter's tongue dominated her own in their lovingly rough make out.

As if the taboo of the incestuous situation didn't already get the girls soaked, Winter and Weiss loved to dominate their mother, and she loved to submit herself to them.

Currently, Weiss's skill in giving oral was absolutely overwhelming her mother's senses.

Weiss had glyphs holding her mother's legs spread and in the air, leaving the mature pussy exposed and open for dominating.

Weiss's tongue reached all the pleasure centers in her mother's slit. Her tongue was precise and almost danced around in her mother's pussy. It moved elegantly and most importantly in heavy slow shifts across Willow's soaked and trembling folds.

Weiss had mapped out all the right spots and moved her tongue in practiced to perfect movements thanks to Dustmas years passed and was able to play her mother like flute.

The sound coming should have been moans, but Winter was dominating Willow in a way that didn't really allow for those.

Winter had her left hand on the back of her mother's head and the other groping her own right breast as she claimed Willow's mouth. The eldest daughter's tongue had easily dominated her mother's and wrapped itself around her mother's freely, with Willow enjoying the sensation of herself being so dominated by her daughter.

Winter also had Willow's hands restrained behind her back with a glyph keeping them together. A submissive sex slave didn't need to use her hands anyway unless her mistresses wanted her to, Winter thought to herself.

Her mother tasted just as Winter thought, like a fine wine, aged perfectly and under the best conditions, only slightly bitter from Jacques treatment, but mostly overridden thanks to her lovely daughters...taking care of her. Weiss would agree, her mother tasted incredible.

The wonderfully dominating make out forced Willow to moan into her eldest daughter's mouth, which Winter greedily swallowed.

There was something delicious Winter felt about devouring her mother's moans, especially the desperate ones, the ones where Willow was beginning running out of air, but trusted her daughter's enough to not truly panic.

Ever more Willow became desperate for air and Winter clearly saw it. The eldest Schnee continued to moan from her youngest daughter's tongue and she knew she was nearing her climax.

Her dutiful daughters could tell as well.

More and more Willow writhed and squirmed from the pleasure and the lack of air, but it was all leading her to a heavy finish, and it did.

Willow finally exploded from pleasure right into Weiss's mouth and the lovely young girl did her best to lap it all up.

Only when it was clear she had orgasmed did Winter finally pull her mouth away from her mother's, and Willow hurriedly took in heavy breaths as her mind could only focus on cumming and gasping for air for the next several moments.

Willow eventually finished her orgasm and fell back onto the queen-sized bed, exhausted and body still slightly spasming from her first truly satisfying orgasm in so long,

it was just the beginning.

Willow was too weak to speak, so she turned to her daughters to see if they would,

they were busy,

with each other.

Weiss had indeed swallowed some of her mother's lovely cum, but she routinely saved some in her mouth to share. Whether to share with Winter or Willow herself, it just came down to who wasn't the completely exhausted one at the time.

Willow watched as her beautiful daughters were passionately kissing and exchanging her own essence between them, they rolled the wonderful taste around their mouths with their tongues, all while looking back to their mother with one eye.

Winter adored the flustered look on her mother's face at the incredibly lead and lustful sight.

Yes, Winter loved Dustmas as well.

The younger Schnees eventually pulled their mouths from each other, satisfied with the taste of sharing their mother, but now Winter wanted some from the source.

"My my, mother dearest, you taste absolutely delicious, I think I'll have a taste from the source for myself~" she finished with licking her lips.

Willow was in no position to deny her eldest daughter what she wanted, none of the glyphs had faded, her daughter's clearly intended to use her more anyway.

"Y-yes Winter, b-but go slow, I'm so sensitive down there now." Willow said weakly, knowing it would do little to deter Winter form using her as she truly wished to be used.

"Oh quiet you dolt!" Weiss yelled to her mother in her commanding tone, the one that made Willow slightly shiver in pleasurable fear

"We'll use you as we see fit, now how about you use that mouth and get to work!" Weiss exclaimed as she placed both of her legs on either side of her mother's head with her young pussy pressed against the eldest Schnee's mouth.

Willow immediately began her motherly Dustmas duty and started to eat Weiss out.

Unlike Weiss or Winter, Willow had many more years of experience and her daughters certainly sounded like they benefited from it.

Weiss soon began to moan from her mother's tongue as Winter also started to play with her mother's slit with just two fingers.

"Ooohhmmmm… aaAAHHhhhmmmm...oh yes m-mother, that's it mmm…." Weiss just managed to say as she reaped the benefits of her sub of a mother.

"Well well mother, you seem to be taking good care of Weiss, but I want you to know, that I won't stop, until she cums." Winter said in her dominant voice that made both other women shiver.

Winter immediately divided tongue first into her mother's already dripping and sensitive snatch.

She expertly moved her tongue inside her mother, similar to what Weiss did, she hit all her mother's special spots that made her scream and squirm, but also made sure she brought herself out to lap her tongue at the outer folds and always swirled her tongue around the precious clit.

A minute in and Winter already had Willow moaning wildly into Weiss's pussy, the vibrations of which also sent pleasure waves through the youngest Schnee.

Weiss was already leaking copious amounts of arousal into Willow's welcoming mouth and wasn't too far off from cumming, but for Willow herself, it was a different story.

Willow was already writhing and squirming futilely as her legs were held in the air at fixed points, so no matter how much she wiggled her body, she could never truly move away from Winter's expert tongue.

Willow was already so sensitive from her previous orgasm that she couldn't stop her body from quickly giving into another, and that's what happened.

"MMmmmmmppphmmm!" Willow moaned into Weiss's snatch as she orgasmed again, sending more pleasurable vibrations throughout the young girl

Though Winter hand no intention of ceasing her assault.

She swallowed down her mother's juices slowly, enjoying the like-fine-wine taste, before quickly returning her tongue to claim her mother's slit.

Willow had almost no time to recover, her mind was filled with only lust at this point, she knew she'd pass out before too many more consecutive orgasms and knew she had to focus on her tongue inside of Weiss or her night might be over sooner than she wanted.

Willow put all of her focus into Weiss's snatch and the young girl showed the change,

"Oooooohhh…mmmmmmmMMMMNHMM… oh yes mommy more! MORE!" Weiss screamed at her mother's new determination level.

Winter loved hearing her little sister scream in pleasure and for Willow's sake, she should hear more of it soon, but in the meantime, Winter simply kept on devouring her mother's even more sensitive snatch.

Willow did her best to focus solely on eating Weiss out, but she had taught Winter too well and as a result, her focus was repeatedly brought to the sensation between her legs, it was absolutely heavenly.

Willow could tell her youngest girl was close to orgasm, Weiss had started to grind her hips into Willow's face and that meant she was close, the loud and submissive "mommy" screams were also a nice tell Willow had picked up on.

But it still might not come soon enough,

Winter was still, distraction free, focusing on claiming her mother's cunt with her tongue. Willow knew she was already near her third orgasm in 10 minutes and there was nothing she could do to slow down her hungry daughter.

Willow did everything she could on Weiss's clit, tongue going inside her as deep as she could get it and brush it against all the rights spots slowly, but also fast enough to hit the next one with just as much focus while keeping Weiss in her lustful high.

Weiss was groping her own breast aggressively as her mother ate her out like never before, almost desperate for her cum, Weiss loved her mother and sister so goddamn much. Especially when Winter made Willow cum while she was eating her out, just like now.

"MMMMMMMPPHHMMMMMMM!" Willow moaned loudly into Weiss's snatch for the second time.

Winter had yet again got her sensitive mother's pussy to wonderfully squirt its delicious essence. She slowly swallowed it all down again and happily returned to eating her mother out.

Willow knew she couldn't survive much more, but she could tell Weiss was almost there and once again used her tongue to the best of her ability, wanting to hear her little girl scream in pleasure from her tongue.

"Oh-OH MOMMY! I'm sooooooo close, oh god I'm so close!" Weiss screamed as she continued to aggressively grope her own breasts for every extra bit of stimulation she could.

Finally, the heat, the taboo, and her mother's incredible tongue, finally, sent Weiss over the edge.

"OOOHHOOOOOHHHH!" the youngest of the woman screamed as she now brought both her hands to the back of her mother's head, forcing her in as much as she possibly could.

Coincidentally, Winter had pushed Willow to yet another orgasm and both orgasming Schnee women screamed in absolute pleasure.

Weiss, exhaustedly fell over onto her side, the suddenly incredibly soft bed catching her as she caught her breath.

Willow was in a very similar situation, the glyphs holding her hand finally dissipated and her body could relax as she caught her own breath.

Before Willow could get very far in that however, Winter brought herself up to be face to face with her.

Winter's cheeks slightly puffed out and Winter knew why, she nodded, and Winter brought her lips to her mother's yet again.

Winter had some left over cum of her mother's in her mouth and wanted to share them with the mother in questioned.

Willow happily accepted her own essence into her and tasted herself on her daughter's tongue.

They exchanged juices and Willow was able to swallow much since Winter already had swallowed quite a lot of her mother's delicious essence.

The Mother daughter pair passionately kissed for several minutes, not wanting to pull away from each other, but sadly, they did need to breath.

They pulled away and while still looking into each other's eyes, took heavy heated breaths.

Winter brought her naked body to Willow's right side and snuggled up to her, putting her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Weiss also recovered herself enough to snuggle up to her mother's left side.

"So *huff* a 5 minute *huff* break then girls?" Willow said clearly needing one

"I-I think *huff* that sounds like an excellent idea" Weiss said snuggling even closer to her mother's naked form.

Oh, and yeah, Weiss also loved Dustmas as well.

"Agreed" Winter said simply, the least exhausted of the trio.

The eldest sister may have argued for them to go again right then, but Whitley and Jacques were actually away for a couple weeks. Was it all for the meeting? No, not all of it, the girls knew it was because the couple of jerks didn't want to be around them, which worked out perfectly in the three Schnee women's opinion.


	2. Winter's Queens

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! A second story! Crazy right!? Well this isn't entirely my own doing, or even mostly.**

 **I had the pleasure of working with another writer for this piece. While this mysterious writer prefers to remain anonymous I can happily mention that its the same person who gave me the inspiration to write Bumblebee's Pet Bull and has even ever so helpfully been a beta reader for my more recent stories and hopefully more to come. For this holiday special, its was written based off the ideas I already had in place for the chapter and the simple theme of the story overall, so please be kind and constructive with your reviews.**

 **ANYWAY, I wish everyone a happy holidays and especially a happy 'dustmas' just as the Schnee women had this year around as well~**

* * *

Over all of Atlas, the snow was laying.

On this beautiful Dustmas with the moons' light shining.

A beautiful fest for there was no doubt.

Even if some would gain a frozen snout.

Though three lovely woman, for them this fest was special.

Not only because they were finally free of hassle.

Shitley and Jackass… they were still gone

Leaving Weiss, Winter and Willow alone, from dusk till dawn.

Or even beyond if lady luck was willing.

Hopeful, for the three woman had a time most fulfilling.

Though why should I rhyme about the events unfolding?

Don't worry, I don't plan on withholding.

But beware… this is not for children! If you are… receive this scolding!

With that out of the way, lets read about Weiss, Winter and Willow.

Sharing more than only a pillow.

Resting on a bed though, was none other than Winter.

Enjoying acts for which some would call her a sinner.

Tied to the bed, the Dom was the receiving for once.

With Weiss calling her more than only a dunce.

Oh… I apologize for my constant rhyming.

It was kind of fun… I am not lying.

Enjoy this smut in these cold days.

Merry Dustmas to all

sincerely… Me :)

Oh you don't know who I am? Don't worry, I tell.

Starkiller and I have gotten along swell.

After I have given Starkiller the idea for a submissive Bull...

We continued to talk, our heads with plans full.

Because of that star made me an offer I could never refuse.

It was to put my skill in writing to smutty use.

With his assurance he encouraged me

To make this little chapter for thy.

I am new to smut and without much practice.

A newbie in this form... you get the gist.

So Starkiller asked me...

"How about you promote yourself?"

Now I am here writing about the Schnees...

Enjoy the chapter... I Hope you don't like it any less.

Than the first chapter of this tale.

For this would make me go pale.

All Jokes and worries aside... have fun.

Seeing the lovely ladies cum ;)

…

…

…

Truth to be told… Winter wasn't sure how this had happened.

One moment she was preparing herself for a round of fun and the next, she was being thrown on the bed.

Tight leather straps clung around her wrists and feet, restraining her in the form of a star with all limbs spread out. The only thing Winter could do in this situation was squirm on the mattress and try to get a look at the other white haired beauties.

Willow and Weiss were at the other end of the bed, torturing Winter without applying any contact.

Mother and Daughter we're deeply embracing, on occasion a moan escaped their kissing mouths.

All Winter could do was stare at the sight, captivated and not knowing fully if this was torture or a gift.

But given the small puddle of arousal forming in between her legs, being left untended and leaving her yearning, she was leaning towards the former. She couldn't even tell them her disapproval of being denied, not with a shiny blue ball gag filling her mouth.

"Aaaaaah!" An especial loud moan came from her mother, undoubtedly because of Weiss's skilled fingers playing with her cunt.

"Are you close mother?" Weiss asked, herself sounding somewhat needy from Willow giving her the same fingering treatment.

"Very close my dear." Willow barely got out as a reply.

Weiss couldn't help but smirk, which was soon returned by her mother. As if thinking as one they moved their bodies so that their pussies met each other's. With constant rubbing and scissoring, the two Schnees wanted to approach their climax together.

Much to Winter's dismay.

For Winter could only continue to watch as the two women rubbed their sweet spots, and finally orgasming together, letting out loud moans and panting heavily. Winter wasn't even watching anymore... she was only barely noticing the two relishing in their climax while she was still desperate for one of her own. And seeing the two white haired beauties screaming to a crescendo and seeing their cum roll down their legs and onto the sheets...

Winter couldn't take it anymore.

"HMMMM!" the bound specialists cried through her gag in an effort to make them give her the same treatment.

The look Weiss and Willow gave her could only be described as predacious.

"What is the matter daughter of mine? Are you that needy?"

"HMMMMMM!" Winter gave her obvious reply.

"I am not surprised" Weiss remarked. Gleefully staring at the cunt of her older sister and how it glistened in the pale moonlight shining through the window.

"Well... we are not cruel, are we mother?" Weiss asked Willow rhetorically, who lightly chuckled.

"Of course, not dear but... maybe we should take something for ourselves before giving her what she wants."

If Winter's opinion was asked for, she would have said yes without hesitation to whatever the two wanted of her. Before she could ponder much about what they could want, Willow had already crawled over and caressed her breasts.

"I breast fed you all that time ago, I think it's about time you returned the favor~" Willow sang to the gagged Winter.

"You know what sis? I think I'd like some as well, your other breast looks oh so lonely~" Weiss chimed in before leaning down next to her mother and taking Winter's free tit into her mouth.

The friction did wonders for the desperate Schnee. Letting out a muffled moan at the very same second, she felt them.

Her left tit was enjoying a wet heaven. Weiss's tongue was undoubtedly experienced, knowing just where to lick and suck to get Winter aroused. Like a lovely snake, her younger sister's tongue wringed around her nipple. A highlight of this treatment being Weiss teeth clamping down on Winter's needy breasts.

Her right nipple meanwhile was tended to by the smooth fingers of her mother. Slowly but surely, Willow traced her eldest daughter's breast, pulled and turned the pink bud however she pleased, taking great delight in Winter's squirming.

At the same time, Weiss clenched her teeth down on Winter's left nipple while Willow squeezed her right, making the bound Schnee writhe ecstasy.

"MMMMMMHHH!" Winter moaned out through the gag

This caused a surprise for the two dominators. A small white drop came from both nipples, squirting into Weiss mouth and into Willow fingers.

Willow smiled with a small sense of pride as her eldest daughter has grown to be quite the wonderful woman. Even starting to lactate, as if she was preparing to become a mother herself. It would be a shame for this to happen so soon, having to share her with a man. But it could be something to look forward to in the future should Winter ever find a man she deems appropriate.

"Oh, how sweet." Willow complimented "My girl is all grown up. Weiss sweetie how does she taste?" She asked her youngest, only to be surprised at Weiss's display.

The youngest Schnee was eagerly tasting Winter's breast, licking, sucking, and drinking as much as her lips allowed her to.

"Weiss?" she asked again and even tapped her daughter's head. Something that managed to pull Weiss out of her trance. The girl blinked, licking her lips before replying. "Sorry mother, but Winter's milk is amazing! You have to try it! She makes such a great drink. It's like she was meant to be a cow!"

Weiss complimented Winter, something that made the older sister blush. The soldier never assumed someone would praise her milk like this. Yet Weiss was giving nothing but praise. To Weiss, Winter's milk was so delicious it was down-right addicting. Her friend Ruby would likely be obsessed with it before even fully swallowing one drop. That was a somewhat tempting idea she wouldn't lie, having the adorable leader sharing her mother and her sister. Thoughts for another day~.

Willow just had to prove the quality of this statement. Diving into Winters breast herself she sucked as soon as she made contact. Weiss really wasn't lying about the taste. It was addicting and truly refreshing. A most welcome way for the eldest Schnee to gain back some liquid after the small fuck fest they had so far.

As for their 'Cow'

Well Winter was thrown from one hell into another.

NOW she had the two beauties full attention and it was driving her even crazier than before. Feeling both her breasts used, HERSELF being used as nothing more than a glorified milk carton, unable to stop them. It had all such a torturous sweet sense to it. Was this what Weiss and Willow usually felt like during their games? If it was truly so exquisite... she almost envied them.

She couldn't perceive how long the two drank from her like this, for all Winter knew it could have been hours of her breasts being bitten and sucked. She was made to moan and bite into her gag. The wetness between her legs becoming painfully obvious. She bucked her hips, trying her best to rub her restrained legs together to gain SOME satisfying friction. Yet it was in vain and she simply continued to endure her delicious torment.

Finally, or sadly, Winter's breasts were relieved from the two hungry mouths.

Weiss still had some breast milk remaining on her lips, happily licking it up and savoring the taste a final time. "Dear Dust Winter. That was simply delicious~"

Willow nodded in full agreement while stretching her arms. "I have to agree. That was a very invigorating treat~. I might actually be in the mood for another round before our planned break."

"HMMHMM!" Winter moaned in protest. She would NOT be able to take seeing the two bring each other to orgasm AGAIN without going insane with want! Not after that treatment! "HMMMM!"

Weiss and Willow faintly laughed, "Don't worry you dunce, we have not forgotten about you~" Weiss reassured her. Crawling over Winter's body, she placed herself right in front of her leaking cunt, her mother following suit and finishing the plan for her. "In fact… we will give you our undivided attention~."

And with that…

Winter's mind was becoming utterly consumed with lust as both women put their heads in between her legs, and their tongues on her crotch. They licked her good, letting their tongues glide all over her desperate folds.

Winter moaned out loudly. If it wasn't for the gag in her mouth, the moans she let out could have been heard across Atlas. She frantically rolled her hips, never getting enough of the two tongues and what great stimulation they were finally gifting her.

Weiss and Willow traced the entirety of Willows cunt like a well-known map, their tongues sometimes overlapped, their mouths occasionally stopping to start sucking or biting down. Only to have their tongues diving in till their efforts and the taboo of it all finally paid off.

Winter knew how wrong all this was. She knew this was absolutely unethical but maybe this was one part of why it felt so intoxicating. Why this one escape from a heartless father, the constant burdens of the life as a huntress and soldier was so freeing.

So having been shown genuine affection in such a way, after all the teasing and withholding.

She orgasmed, hard. "MMHMMMMMHMMGHMMM!" Winter screamed into the gag, squirting hours of pent up denial into the awaiting mouths of her sister and mother, who licked it all up just as quickly as they did the milk.

"Well Winter" Weiss asked panting while crawling over her body and taking out the gag, "How was it to be receiving for once?"

Winter took deep breaths, seeing stars even now still after this well-deserved orgasm.

Finally she managed "Not... ufff... not going to lie this was... uff... VERY fulfilling."

"Well in that case..." Willow spoke up, raising her head from Winters crotch, face still smeared with Winters cum as she cuddled into Willows right, "Why not enjoy a bit longer being our toy?"

The soldier was about to give a yes, anything if she could experience such a mind-numbing orgasm again, before the sheer denial from before came back to her and hit her like an avalanche. "NO! For the love of Dust please don't tease me anymore!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle seeing the otherwise dominant so desperate and worried. While snuggling up to her sister she reassured her. "Don't worry, no more teasing. We take a small break but afterwards..." she whispered into Winters ear, "We will make sure you won't be able to walk till the new year."

And as the three woman took a small nap, comforted by each other's warmth, the smell of sex filling the room, Winter came to a conclusion.

She didn't know how she got here, but she was not one to care anymore. Not if she still received this comforting warmth.

Especially not if Weiss would remain true to her word, like usual~.


End file.
